A Final Fantasy Christmas Story Part II
by MermaidAssassin
Summary: Vincent loves being around his new family but what will happen when he starts thinking about the past? This is my Christmas gift to those who like FFVII & Christmas fics
1. Rockin Around The Christmas Tree

_Ok!! Part II! Tell me what you think! Do forgive me for the words that are spelled wrong and if a sentence doesn't make since. My kitten refuses to let me type in peace...once again..._

**Disclaimer: If Final Fantasy belonged to me, I'd be rich.**

* * *

"A little to the left...down a little bit...ok! There!" Cloud directed Vincent as he was forced to decorate the top part of the tree, "Ok, last one. Now the green one goes a little to the right of the red one." 

Marlene, who had been watching Vincent suffer, threw her book down and jumped off the couch. She picked up the angel, "Can I put the angel on? Pleeeaase?"

Vincent kneeled down and picked the girl up in his arms, lifting her up. She put the angel on the tree, "She's pretty!"

"Indeed."

Tifa laughed along with Sheera as they walked into the room, talking about certain foods to cook for this years Christmas party.

"Tifa! Look! Isn't the tree pretty?"

Sheera looked up, "It's big!"

Tifa smirked, "Hey Vince, you and Marlene wanna be the taste testers?"

Marlene jumped off the step stool, "Yes!!"

Vincent looked at Tifa, "Well I'm not really that hungry..."

"Too bad!" Before he knew it he was being forced into the kitchen Marlene on his left, Tifa on his right, and Sheera from behind, dragging him by his arms. Lori and Brittani were standing stirring something in a big bowl. Tifa walked over to them and Brittani handed them a bowl wrapped up in plastic wrap.

Tifa, smiling happily, turned around with the plate with cookies and other goodies on it under more plastic wrap and foil, "Ok, Vincent, you first!"

She handed him a piece of fudge and he looked at it questioningly, "Oh, Vincent you eat it."

"..."

Vincent lifted the fudge to his mouth and took a bite, he looked up almost in an instant, "This is great!!"

Lori and Brittani grabbed each others hands, Lori whispered, "HE got excited over OUR food!"

Brittani smiled, "If he got excited over anyhting, it must be good!!"

The two girls gave each other a high five and returned, happily, to their work.

"Marlene, I know you want some!"

"Uh huh!" She grabbed a piece off the plate and goggled it up in one bite, "Yum!"

Cloud ran into the room and grabbed Vincent by the arm, throwing him into the other room, "Ok, I need your opinion. Do you think Tifa is more of a diamond person or a emerald person?"

"Huh? Uh...I dont' know...Daimond?" Yea, he was confused.

"Good!" Cloud, on the other hand, was relieved it seemed.

A little voice came from behind Vincent, "Teehee! I agree with Vincent, Cloud."

"Marlene?! Don't tell her my plan or my gift to her!"

"Hehe! Relax! I won't!" She looked up at Vincent, "I got my gifts for people early this year! Nothing like last year is going to happen this time!"

He smirked and started to walk up the stairs, "Are you going to bed, Vincent?"

"I suppose, yes."

"Goodnight! Be sure to come down tomorrow for the Christmas Eve party!"


	2. Mr Scrooge

Vincent walked into his room and changed into his sleep clothes. Marlene reminded him and everyone else so much of Aeris...it was amazing. The little girl automatically brought a smile to everyone's face.

He walked over to the frost covered window and sat in a random chair. The "Christmas star" was in the sky, he noticed as a chill ran down his spin.

_'You use to hate Christmas, the happiness, the feeling of snow falling on your hair'_

"...That was a long time ago"

_"Not to long ago..."_

"..."

_'Don't you remember?'_

WHAT IS CHRISTMAS?  
TINSELED FAIRYTALES  
DAY OLD STOCKINGS LINED UP IN A ROW

"Why do they keep singing!? Professor Gast...are you dancing to their music?"

The professor was standing at the window moving back and forth to the sound of the church groups singing outside in the snow, "It isn't that bad, Mr. Valentine. It's Jingle Bells! How can you NOT like it?"

Vincent sighed.

"Are all Turks like this?"

He stood up, closing his book, and left the room. He hated Christmas so much. He didn't know why. Ever since his fathers death, he just didn't feel like doing any holiday but Halloween.

"All they do is sing around this time of the year...I hate it!"

He walked down the hallway of the Shinra mansion, passing a frost covered window, "If anything, they should be worried about getting back inside their homes where its warm." He stopped, "On second thought, just let them get sick...that means ...NO MORE SINGING!"

"Vincent? Vincent! Is that you?"

Lucrecia came up to him from behind and tapped his shoulder, "I was wondering if you were celebrating Christmas this year."

"..."

"The rest of the turks and a few of our friends were wondering if you wanted to come to the Nibelheim hotel and celebrate with us next week! Would you like to?"

"Anything for you, Lucrecia..."

"So that's a yes?"

"I suppose." He was suprised by the sudden hug, he slowly wrapped his arms around her, terrified Hojo would come around the corner and start bad talking him again. She broke the hug, smiling, and walked towards the lab, "I'll be looking foward to seeing you, Vincent!"

"Likewise..."

WHAT IS CHRISTMAS  
COULD SOMEONE TELL ME THAT?  
WHAT IS CHRISTMAS?  
SURELY, I DON'T KNOW

'Now what am I going to do? I hate this holiday...'

He had gotten Lucracia a gift a few months ago but was waiting for a good enough reason to give it to her, now he had one! Maybe he could go, stay long enough to give her the gift, and leave while no one was looking.

_'She doesn't love you._

"I can still...give her the gift."

_'She loves the doctor, Hojo'_

"..."

The present was already wrapped but he now had an excuse to give it to her.

AND EVERYWHERE THESE LIGHTS  
WHO NEEDS TO COLOR NIGHT?  
COULD THIS WHOLE THING BE PLANNED?  
I DO NOT UNDERSTAND

Vincent walked into the room, feeling the snow on his short hair melt from the heat. He walked past the door and saw Lucrecia in the arms of Hojo, a part of him died.

_'Can't say I didn't warn you...'_

He put the small gift on the coffee table and left through the door, no one ever noticed he was there.

THIS CHRISTMAS  
TREES WITH COLORED LIGHTS  
UNDERNEATH THEY STILL ARE ONLY TREES  
DO YOU THINK THAT ONE DAY PERHAPS THEY MIGHT  
FIND THAT CHRISTMAS  
IS KIND OF A DISEASE?

It was cold outside, but he couldn't say he hated it. The cold fit him, being a Turk and all. The moon was peaking through the snow filled clouds, big flakes surrounding him as he adjusted his blood red scarf and pulled his black coat tighter around him. The streets were empty, the wind was the only sound he heard.

He shouldn't had come tonight, the voice in his head was right.

A snowflake, gently, fell onto his pale nose.

_'Legend has it that when a snowflake falls on your nose, it's an angel or a loved one, who has passed on, giving you a kiss._

"Lies...all of it."

_'Now now Mr. Valentine._

"It's true..."

EVERY YEAR IT'S WAITING FOR ME  
WAITING FOR ME  
EVERY YEAR IT CONSTANTLY DEFIES  
PLACING STRANGERS  
THERE BEFORE ME  
THERE BEFORE ME  
SPREADING HOPE AND CHEER  
MIXED IN WITH HAPPINESS  
FRATERNAL BLISS AND OTHER CHRISTMAS LIES!

Walking down the street, Vincent heard a tune being sung.

"It's the singing people again..." Vincent growled to himself, "Why must you people sing...so...happily??"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS, SIR!"

"Christmas...yea...whatever"

AND THERE'S ONE MORE THING THAT I HAVE DISCOVERED  
AND I WOULD NOW LIKE YOU TO KNOW  
THE REASON FOR CHRISTMAS I NOW REALIZE  
IS AN EXCUSE TO TOLERATE SNOW  
SNOW!  
I DON'T EVEN LIKE THE SOUND OF IT  
ANYWAY, WHERE WAS I  
OH, YES!

"Why do you people celebrate this holiday?!?!" Vincent mumbled the whole time he walked to his home.

"Snow...angels...trees...love, happiness, gifts...WHATS THE POINT OF CHRISTMAS, ANYWAY!?"

WHAT IS CHRISTMAS?  
CANDLES EVERYWHERE  
A FIRE HAZARD ANY OTHER DAY  
CHILDREN LIGHT THEM  
NO ONE SEEMS TO CARE  
ALL FOR CHRISTMAS

_'What's the point, Valentine_?' The voice hissed in his mind, _'One day you'll find out...'_

"In death maybe..." He walked through the doors of his room and tossed his black dress coat onto a chair.

An image of Marlene pops into Vincent's head, "Your still coming down, tomorrow...right?"

EVERY YEAR IT RETURNS HERE  
AND EVERY YEAR IT'S WAITING FOR ME  
WHY CAN'T CHRISTMAS DISAPPEAR  
AND JUST PRETEND IT NEVER SAW ME  
EVERY YEAR I GET MY HOPES UP  
THAT IT WILL SOMEHOW JUST LEAVE  
BUT EVERY YEAR I WAKE TO FIND  
THAT ONCE AGAIN IT NOW IS CHRISTMAS

_'What made you change your mind, Vincent?'_

"My new family," He looked back towards the door upon hearing voices outside of it.

"Just stick it on the door!"

"No! You do it?"

"What if he hears us? Quietly, ok?"

"Shh!"

He just sat their, confused.

"C'mon Lori!"

"No Brittani! You do it!"

"Marlene, you go!"

"I can't reach it!"

* * *

Oh dear...what are they doing to Vincent's door? Find out in the next chappy! I'll try to have it up by saturday, studying for exams isn't fun at all...


	3. Bows, Ornaments, and Love!

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy isn't mine. But Brittani, Lori, & the idea for the story belong to me.**

* * *

"Lori! A human pyramid to reach the top** isn't** such a good idea at all!"

"Only way though. Marlene! Hurry and crawl up on top on me! Brittani can't stay like this forever and neither can I!

Vincent was terribly confused, his crimson eyes continues to look at the door.

**Thud**

**Thump**

**Wham!**

"Be quiet Brittani! We don't want to wake him up!"

"_To late for that."_

"Chaos...you just can't keep your mouth shut, can you?" Vincent whispered, quietly.

"Ow! My leg!"

"Your stepping on my foot!" A loud thud was heard.

"Told you it was a bad idea, Lori."

Vincent curiously walked to the door and opened it to see Marlene, Lori, and Brittani sprawled out on the floor with red ribbons and bows all around and on them. He cocked his head to he side, confused, "What...were you three doing?"

"Um...erm..."

"We..."

"Uhhh...We're done now! Now we have Tifa's door to do!" Lori scratched the back of her head and picked up a crimson ribbons along with the bows on the floor, "We gotta hurry before everyone wakes up!"

Vincent watched as the three girls ran to the next door, throwing a nailing Christmas decorations all around the door frame, frantic Then looked up at his door to discover something completely random.

Black and red ornaments decorated the big dark green wreath with red ribbons with a small card attached to the bottom of the fluffy red bow, moving back and forth slightly. Vincent's blood red eyes read the paper...

_**"Merry Christmas Vincent! We all love you and here for you whenever you need anything at all. Peace out!**_

_**Love**_

_**Lori**_

_**Brittani**_

_**&**_

_**Marlene"**_

He smiled and turned to watch the girls run around frantically with various decorations and cards, 'You know...there really wasn't anything bad about this holiday to begin with...I was stupid in the past to think bad about such a fun holiday.'

_'You got that right, Valentino.'_

'Chaoooos...'

_'Ok! Ok! I'll take the hint!'_

Vincent growled in his mind toward the demonic spirit inside him. It worked, now that the demon had shut his trap Vincent walked down the hall to the living room and stared at the tree, All of his gifts were the first ones to be down there this year. Tommorrow night everyone would be running around throwing boxes at each other.

"Christmas really is fun when you have a family to share it with..."

* * *

**_I'm sooooooo sorry about the long wait. First the depression happened and I had to get help, then we thought I was having a heart attack one night around 2:00 A.M., and all of the friggin blood work...the past few months have been veeeeery unlucky for me -sigh- _**

**_Another chapter will come soon. Mom tries to take the computer away since graduation is coming up and she wants me to study study study...unfortunatly. Exams suck!! To much preasure!!!_**


	4. Memories of That Night

**So sorry for the delay! Please forgive me! Now that the summer is here and I'm free of highschool forever...I'll have a little more fanfic time! Wo0t!**

* * *

Vincent sat at the frost covered window in his room, looking out at the snow falling from the dark sky. That night had been even more wonderful than last year! Maybe being social wasn't that bad, after all. Barret had dressed Marlene up in a frilly green and red dress...overly frilly. The poor girl could hardly walk in it, but it was cute, regardless nd she seemed to like it. As soon as Sheera walked in she almost instantly started apoligizing...and we soon found out why. Apparently Egg nog and Cid do not mix well together. He sighed and walked over to his bed and fell back onto the pillows, thinking about the many events of that night...trying to forget about the drunken Cid that tried to flirt with him endlessly...who in their right mind would come to a Christmas get together drunk, anyway... 

'_Maybe he has a thing for you secretly!'_

"Chaos...I'm not trying to be rude...but can you shut up?" He smiled when the voice within his mind stopped talking to him all together. Peace and happiness...yep, now it really does seem like Christmas!

_'You know...maybe you should get drunk every now and then. It might do you some good!'_

Vincent laid still as his eyebrow twitched before going somewhat insane towards his other self, "Chaos!! I swear if you were a real person I'd strangle you to death!!"

_'Just my opinion, Vinney! Geeze!'_

"Your annoying, you know that?"

_'I'm insulted.'_

Vincent smirked, "Yeah right."

Chaos chuckled slightly and Vincent rested his head onto his pillows, once again, looking up at his ceiling. He smiled at the memory of Cloud on one knee, looking up at Tifa and asking her the famous question. Vincent couldn't help but laugh when she said yes. The look on Cloud's face was just way to priceless. They belonged together, he just hoped he wouldn't be the baby sitter for their kid, especially if it took after Cloud.

_'The boy can be serious but when he's happy and hyper...'_

"Yeah..."

He thought about his past and his future, the present mostly. He loved being here with his new family...but...he couldn't help but think, somewhat worried...

What will next year be like?

* * *

**Hehe, part 3 is next! It's coming soon! But it might be awhile though...but there will be a part 3! ...This could go on endlessly, ya know! -Snerk-**

**I'm sorry if Vincent is a little OOC but I have always pictured him like this with Chaos if he is alone...**


End file.
